Building A Home
by LittleTortillaDaddy
Summary: Juushiro and Shunsui, experienced foster parents take on a challenge: accepting four siblings into their home to prevent another separation.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Bleach' nor am I profiting from this. I posted this on ao3 during the summer, but am just now moving it over here. Every chapter will change narrators, coming back to Juushiro.

Thank you so much! I appreciate every reader, follower, favorite!

* * *

Could he receive just one wish, Juushiro Ukitake would ask that his chronic illness take a break and allow him to enjoy all late-night activities. Now, his beloved late-night activities aren't scandalous or gutter worthy unless you count perfecting last-minute details on a wedding order. Tonight, a momzilla threatens tantrum, because her daughter's special day will not happen without cream cheese frosting on every single red velvet cupcake.

"I feel a little spiteful," he calls towards the kitchen. "I hope she chokes on the frosting and sprays crumbs on her dress."

Shunsui chuckles. "You're really a cruel man there, Mister Handsome. Shouldn't you be resting, though, and not distracting me?"

"I only opened my eyes for a moment," he lies. "The room was spinning just a little less."

Shunsui tosses his dirty apron onto the floor and sighs. He's likely been prepping his lecture on how he shouldn't be pushing himself and how important rest is since this morning. but he doesn't get a chance to begin as his work phone unleashes that obnoxious shrill ring he refuses to change. His tone changes from irritated husband into silken businessman as soon as he answers.

"I apologize but we're completely booked for weddings right now," he says. "I can direct you to one of my most trusted business partners, though."

There's a long pause but he hasn't set the phone down which means whoever is on the other end hasn't begun screaming just yet.

"I can put you on speaker phone," he says. "Juushiro's health problems are acting up tonight, though. Just don't get too loud."

Shunsui carefully raises his legs and then settles into the cushy sofa. He reaches over, takes Juushiro's clammy hand, and gives it a reassuring squeeze as Retsu Unohana's buttery voice echoes through the room.

"I normally wouldn't call so late," she begins. "But we have an emergency which cannot wait until morning."

Juushiro attempts sitting up but stops as his head throbs. "What kind of emergency? Has someone run away from their foster home emergency? Do we have a family in a housing crisis emergency that needs temporary shelter?"

"No one has attempted running away," she pauses. "No one has attempted running away quite yet. We have four children, three boys and a girl who've become extremely attached to one another through the foster system. Their parents have either relinquished custody, disappeared, or passed away, and the children consider each other family."

"I see," Shunsui says and gives his hand another squeeze. "Give us a little more information on these children."

"We've attempted fostering them together, but several people as you know, prefer taking either an infant or a toddler. We've attempted fostering separate while living near each other, but their problems are a lot even for our most experienced foster parents."

"What're their problems?"

Retsu murmurs am 'excuse me' and a static whispering and paper shuffling echoes. But her voice returns with the same buttery smoothness.

"We have our files and here, and will be going in age order," she announces. "I'm handing the phone over to Tessai. Please remember to be aware of volume; some of our voices carry…"

"Izuru is ten-years-old and has no reported behavioral problems by his foster parents or teachers," Tessai's proud tone dissolves into worry. "However, they've noted that he's exhibiting symptoms of clinical depression. I've been fighting to get him into a therapist but no luck."

"Tessai has jumped through unimaginable hoops," Retsu explains. "It does not even guarantee that he'll be set up with a therapist, but he tries. I have Momo, nine-years-old and no reported behavioral problems. she does tend to mother her brothers. It causes her to clash with her foster parents as it seems that she refuses to accept the you are the child argument. I've noticed some precocious behaviors and am looking into that."

The phone makes another shuffle around the table. Kenpachi Zaraki needs no warnings and his gravelly voice booms through the speaker.

"I got this seven-year-old little shit named Renji. What behavioral problem does this kid not have? Problems noted by foster parents include fighting in school, poor temperament, attitude, and an aggressive personality. But his teachers say that he can do the work so long as he puts the effort into it. I'm passing the phone over to one big bitch."

"Don't lecture him please," she begs. "Kenpachi is merely referencing my height, though I can be cruel when necessary. Toshiro is three-years-old and nonverbal. Foster parents complain that he wanders the house all night or attempts getting into his sister's room."

Shunsui scratches his cheek. "It sure sounds like a full caseload. We're not fostering any other children right now, or animals for that matter. Juushiro works from home and I make my own hours…"

"You're truly one of our most exemplary foster homes," Retsu says. "We've exhausted all other resources and would sooner burn down a hospital than separate them again. We normally wouldn't approach you in such a confrontational manner but this is an emergency."

"What do you say, Mister Handsome?

His parents would've done unspeakable things before allowing him and his siblings to be separated. Their guest rooms are untouched, given that no one except for Nanao stays over on the rare weekend. They've never gotten rid of supplies which can still be safely used, and four siblings in an emergency? No parent or guardian is going to swoop in and save them.

"I've got health problems as you know," he warns. "I manage them, though, and we have an extensive support network composed of family and friends. Under different circumstances, I would request more time be given so that Shunsui and I might consider all angles. It is an emergency, though."

"I'll contact you with updates as soon as possible," she promises. "Thank you so much, gentlemen."

Juushiro sighs and throws an arm over his eyes. "Did we just agree to foster four children?"

"We sure did, love."

"Is the room spinning for you as well?"

"It sure is."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Bleach' nor am I profiting from this.

I am very much alive despite the long absence. I've undergone a wringer both emotionally and mentally, but things are slowly becoming better. I am busy with school and come home exhausted in the best possible ways.

* * *

Izuru presses his forehead against the cool car window and draws another shallow breath through his mouth. He won't get carsick here in Mister Tessai's car, especially not when the man is taking him to another home this close to midnight.

His previous foster parents weren't terrible people by any over caffeinated authors imagination. An older couple, who'd operated their foster home for over twenty years and raised a mix of adoptive and biological children, were looking forward to closing their foster home. The mother hugged everyone and did her best to maintain contact with those who wanted it. Sometimes the father yelled, but it was usually a deserved scolding.

"I always enjoyed their home and will miss visiting with them," Tessai says. "I understand their desire to retire from fostering, though. They gave a very long commitment."

"What is this new house like?"

"Juushiro and Shunsui have no children themselves but have been longtime foster parents. I've never seen men with such patience or baking skills for that matter. Shunsui owns a local and very popular bakery, and Juushiro's chronic health problems make it difficult for him to work, so he operates the business from home."

Izuru presses his knuckles against his mouth and wills a startled hiccup down. No children aren't some shocking or taboo thing amongst the fostering world. A single person or older couple wading through empty nesters certainly isn't abnormal either. A same-sex couple is a first for him, though, and might just be enough to get Renji kicked out of another home. His removal will mean their removal and probably no more chances.

Tessai turns the radio up ever so slightly. "You're panicking again. Take deep breaths in time with the music."

A whiny violin bleeds through the speakers. He knows where and how to breathe with this music. Tessai's agreed not to change the station until he gets a better handle on his anxiety.

"Renji will have a problem," he says between deep breaths. "You know his foster parents haven't always been the most tolerant people."

"I know," he sighs. "He can unlearn those teachings, though. Kenpachi intends on having a discussion with him before he enters the household."

Kenpachi Zaraki: caseworker with the power to scare foster parents into rejecting his phone calls and Renji's current idol. Could anyone get him to behave, it would have to be Kenpachi.

"Will I see them tonight?"

"I don't know." Tessai slows for a red light. "You should get some sleep. I have a pillow and blanket in the emergency kit; you know where it is."

Izuru gulps another hiccup, crosses his arms, and squirms down. Reaching for the emergency kit might just cause him to lose all that carefully earned control. He falls asleep with a crick developing in his neck, a churning stomach, and whiny violin music pitching up and down.

* * *

Someone dumps a weight onto his back before tugging on his eyelids. Izuru groans and presses his face deeper into the pillow. It does him no good as the weight crawls over him, digging into his kidneys and clawing at his neck.

"I'm awake," he groans. "You can stop now."

"Come here, Toshiro." Momo lifts him onto her hip. "You're going to miss  
breakfast."

Breakfast and his baby brother crawling across his back? Momo's bouncing him in her arms? Right, he's no longer in Mister Tessai's car going to the foster home. Momo and Toshiro's clothes appear clean and mostly wrinkle free, which means they must've gotten here sometime this morning. Izuru gives a quick glance around the room before throwing the covers off.

"What're the parents like?" He whispers. "Is Renji here yet?"

"Mister Juushiro looks super old." Momo wrinkles her nose. "Mister Shunsui's still sleeping because he stayed up late getting an order filled. We don't have to call them dad or anything like that, or even use the mister part. It's all I used in my last house, though. Renji should be here this afternoon."

Renji's arriving in the afternoon means he's still got time to enjoy breakfast and maybe get to know the house. Izuru curls his toes takes a deep breath and gives her a nod.

Momo guides him through the house with Toshiro on her hip and an air of confidence surrounding her. As he nears the kitchen, he hears someone humming under their breath and sees a long white braid whipping back and forth. Juushiro doesn't pause as he moves pancakes from a skillet onto a plate already piled high.

"Good morning," he chirps. "I am unsure what everyone likes or doesn't like on their pancakes, and always make a variety. I also have allergen safe pancakes should anyone need those."

"Toshiro is lactose intolerant," Izuru says. "We haven't been tested for any other allergies, though."

"I won't be alone in my allergy anymore than," he replies. "I'll actually have someone else to try recipes with. For being a baker, Shunsui is quite the picky eater. Please sit down and eat."

Izuru reaches for Toshiro. "I can keep him entertained while you get his food ready?"

Peeling Toshiro from her hip and immediately bouncing him and making faces is easier than attempting the slow trade-off. Toshiro watches, uncertain as she hurries around the kitchen, grabbing three small pancakes, and sloppily tearing them apart. His fingers wander towards Izuru's earlobes, twisting and rolling them around his fingers. Izuru reaches up and pats his hand.

"Momo isn't leaving," he promises. "Look, you can still see her. Momo's just getting breakfast."

Juushiro turns away from the stovetop and watches their interactions with a neutral expression. Retsu and Isane had given him several folders loaded with paperwork and advised him to read them just moments before the children ran off to find their brother. He reaches for the fruit basket and breaks a banana in half.

"His pancakes will need to cool." Juushiro carefully pulls the plate from her hands. "Does he enjoy fruit?"

Momo, ever accustomed to being the mother, appears prepared to object and refuse his offer. Reluctantly, she gives in and allows him to pull the plate from her hands.

"Toshiro likes bananas," she says. "You have to make them into super small pieces, though, and it has to be an even number or else he won't eat them."

"Does he have a favorite even number?"

"I don't think he does…" she murmurs. "He just likes even numbers…"

"We always keep bananas in the house." He grabs a clean butter knife and cutting board. "Does he have any other favorite fruits? It would really help us, did you write down any favorite foods, snacks, and whatever you don't like."

Izuru tugs his hand away from his now mangled earlobe. "We're getting bananas for you."

Toshiro resumes his mangling mere seconds later, and this time he cannot bring himself to demand he stops.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Bleach nor am I profiting from this.

* * *

Meals would be much simpler were Toshiro not such a slow eater. His pace rivals that of an exhausted slug coming down from a meth high: excruciatingly slow. His fingers are sticky with banana, a fact which would normally constitute a meltdown. A meltdown will likely come once he finishes eating until someone gets his hands washed. For now, he's content and accepts yet another slice that Momo shoves towards him.

"You're so slow," she complains. "I'm scared to see what happens when we give you hard fruits."

Juushiro sits down with a small groan and wraps his hands around a mug containing now frigid tea. His phones medication reminder has been checked as complete for thirty minutes, and he can have something other than water or weak tea.

"I normally don't skip meals," he says. "I have a medication which requires waiting thirty minutes before eating anything. I also happen to have a stomach who enjoys deciding whether or not we may eat."

"Miss Isane and Unohana explained it," she replies. "You can't give it to anyone else. Things like being cold or certain medicines can make you feel sicker."

"I have some control over it with my medicine. Unfortunately, it can cause side effects and other problems."

He doesn't sound angry, upset, or even tired. Her stomach does a nervous flip, and she wiggles further back in her chair. She wishes she hadn't given Izuru the okay to return to bed.

"How come you're not angry with the medicine or the doctors?"

Juushiro appears startled, but it lasts for just a moment before his gaunt face dissolves into that still calmness.

"I was very angry for a long time. No one could give me an answer, and their solutions involved cutting foods, medicines, and even discussing an exploratory surgery. I was either ill, sleeping, or being a complete grouch. Shunsui promises it wasn't that bad, but it was."

"Juushiro has a totally different version of being grouchy than everyone else." Shunsui's voice booms from somewhere in the house. "Juushiro stops telling rude people to have a nice day when he gets grouchy."

Her previous foster parents have been relatively tame as far as their clothing options. A few should've worn more in the mornings and around the house, but she's been exposed to a healthy range. Nothing prepares her for what stumbles into the kitchen, though.

Shunsui's undeniably handsome with his rumpled hair and stubble. His body is far broader and more muscled than Juushiro, but the smile is just as sunshiny and welcoming.

"I see we have boring pancakes for breakfast." Shunsui wrinkles his nose before dipping down to give his partner a kiss on the cheek. "I always insist on letting the children have sweets for breakfast."

Entranced, she watches their back-and-forth in silence. His brief peck has Juushiro blushing and staring at Shunsui like he's just delivered his favorite sweets. It seems that he's oblivious to the garish pink robe and bedhead. Even Toshiro cannot ignore the newcomer. Toshiro gives his banana slice a final nibble and pushes it back towards her. His attention is now focused completely on that garish pink robe wading closet and closer towards him. Shunsui hasn't even put his plate down when Toshiro extends his arms.

Her breath catches in her throat, and she looks towards Izuru's empty chair. He never reaches for anyone except them. A foster parent, nurse, or Isane are tolerable carriers when no one else is available, but he never goes willingly.

"Good morning," he coos and hoists him onto his lap. "Juushiro was extremely rude, wasn't he? I always ask him to share the spotlight with others, but he distracted me from our lovely guests."

Toshiro mashes his lips together and raises his hands. When does his sensory meltdown begin? Does either parent even know the difference between a sensory meltdown and temper tantrum? Her heart thumps against her ribcage as she prepares for his back to arch and that horrible wail.

Shunsui waits, patient as he raises his hands higher only to drop them. His cooing becomes softer and she thinks he might just be bouncing his legs. But he goes still as Toshiro reaches for his cheeks.

"His fingers are sticky," she warns. "I can wipe them…"

A peculiar noise, something between a gurgle and shriek bubbles up from his throat. It grows louder and louder as he continues scratching his nails over his stubbled cheeks. His mashed lips transform into a fascinated 'o'.

Her panic dissolves. Her heart ceases its panicked thumping for a normal rate. Her stomach twists, sour with unexpected nausea. Izuru should be in his chair. Toshiro should be balancing on his legs and fussing while she wipes his fingers off.

"I'd like to check on Izuru," she murmurs. "May I be excused?"

Juushiro reaches for her forehead but then retracts his hand. Momo rushes away before he can change his mind, or worse, ask her any questions.

* * *

"We're getting too old for this," Izuru groans and scoots towards the wall. "I was just about to fall asleep."

Momo presses her knee into his back. "Renji and Toshiro are the only ones who nap anymore. I've never even seen you doze off as long as we've been living together."

Miss Unohana will be disappointed in her reaction. How many times has this been a point of discussion between them? Toshiro detaching from her and seeking attention from others is supposed to happen. It should make her happy. She should be jumping up and down on the bed, demanding that he stop faking sleep, and come to see.

Instead, she curls up and presses her back against his. Izuru doesn't scoot closer towards the wall just yet.

"Is it something bad?"

"No, it's not something bad."

Juushiro and Shunsui will speak with Miss Unohana, just like her other foster parents. Miss Unohana rarely scolds a person. It's worse because she just gets disappointed and gives them one of her infamous looks.

Her stomach continues its sour twisting. Her eyes feel misty and warm, but she keeps her breathing steady.

"Is everything okay?"

"It is."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Bleach' nor am I profiting from this.

A homophobic slur appears once toward the end. It is not censored - just a heads up.

* * *

"I love you," Shunsui says. "It is because I love you that I am instilling a new house rule which takes place immediately: paperwork is forbidden during meals and bed. It just makes you upset."

Juushiro grimaces and begins gathering the photos scattered around their table. A teeny baby lies immobile beneath tape, tubes, and wires. Its ribs protrude from beneath the pale skin, and its lips are frozen into a quiver.

Shunsui peeks into the living room where Toshiro paces back and forth. He pauses every few seconds, rises on his tiptoes, and searches some invisible horizon before resuming the pacing.

"I haven't read anything on his background yet," Juushiro says shakily. "I should've known better than to look at pictures."

It's not their first time going through graphic pictures. Shunsui could no longer count on their fingers and toes how many times grisly backstories and images brought them to tears, or near illness. Nobody could ever build an immunity to the stories, but Juushiro? His tender heart extended to every creature.

"I know it never gets any easier, love." Shunsui squeezes his shoulders. "I make our house rules for a reason. Now, have you eaten anything?"

Juushiro relinquishes his paperwork for dry toast and fresh tea. He peels the crusts off and rolls them into tight balls. He pops one into his mouth and chews too fast.

Renji won't be here until noon, and Kenpachi's known for being late to his appointments. But he still needs to do another deep clean on the house. Worse, Shunsui is giving him that warning look which typically means he can rest either in bed or on the couch.

"You're not cleaning," he announces. "Our house isn't some disaster zone. Well, our bathroom could use work."

"I am not the one leaving his towels everywhere." Juushiro chews on his lip. "I should've checked her for a fever. I realize she might've been overwhelmed and used illness as a defense. You know how I feel about people being confronted with faking illnesses, though."

"It's always difficult transitioning between homes, and her role as caretaker was being threatened. Feigning illness might've seemed like the easiest escape, or she might've been genuinely ill. Don't push the issue for now. Wait and see whether her behavior persists."

"Is my cleaning the house something we can comprise on?"

"I can clean the house while you watch. You can even boss me around and give me nicknames. How does Mister Handsome sound?"

"An employer should not be giving their employees pet names. I'll just watch."

* * *

His deep cleaning skills will never win a gold medal unless someone is solely judging the cooking space. Everything else would be deemed as passable with a recommendation he hires someone else or takes lessons. It achieves passable, though with a few minor frowns on Juushiro's part.

Izuru, Momo, and Toshiro's patience have worn thin. Their pacing slows with every car that passes by their house. A passing car causes their pacing to become frustrated sighing and pouts.

"Kenpachi is always late," he warns. "I've given him maps, GPS, and even suggested he do practice drives. Retsu even did a practice run with him and spent five hours trying to get home."

Juushiro rises from the couch with a small groan. "I could use some help preparing lunch. Is there anything special Renji likes?"

Coaxing them into the kitchen takes another, firmer reminder that Kenpachi is likely to arrive late. Shunsui waits until dishes begin rattling before he steps outside and checks his phone. His texting abilities are worse than his sense of direction, but it warns him: you got five minutes.

Five minutes stretches into ten minutes before his beat-up car rolls up with a squeal and whine. Kenpachi Zaraki: a brutish man with spiked hair, which somehow manages to maintain its shape despite brushing the car ceiling. His face is pulled down on one side by a silvery white scar. His roughness is supposedly enough to frighten some foster parents from ever answering their phones again, but the children enjoy him.

"Where are the other little terrors?" Kenpachi raises an eyebrow as he opens the backseat door. "I warned him to expect an ambush."

Renji reluctantly slithers from the backseat with his arms crossed over his chest. Someone has attempted combing his hair into a ponytail. His arms are raw and covered in bright red sores, which he has obviously been picking around and at.

"I've personally never liked Kenpachi's tattoos," he says. "I've tried selling him some ideas, but he always rejects them. I like yours, though."

Renji continues watching the ground, but his lips twitch into an almost smile. It remains even as Kenpachi gives him a careful shove forward.

"I'm going to call Retsu," he says. "Will you two be okay for a minute?"

Shunsui gives him an unconcerned wave and settles onto the ground. It doesn't persuade Renji to come any closer, though. His arms cross tighter and tighter over his chest.

"I bet those tattoos have a story," he says carefully. "Would you like to share it?"

"I don't want to," he mumbles. "I won't tell you."

"We won't make you tell anyone," he promises. "Is there anything you'd like to us to know?"

"I won't call you, dad." Renji shoves his hands into his armpits. "I'll never call you, dad."

Juushiro and Shunsui would never argue with that warning. In their dating and engagement time, during the conversations concerning what could go wrong in foster care, being known as something other than dad was not one.

"We don't have any strict rules regarding names; our first names are fine." Shunsui rises as Kenpachi approaches them. "Was she impressed that you made it?"

"I broke a record." He grins and pats Renji on the head. "How do you feel, kid?"

"I'm not a baby," he hisses and swats at his hand. "I feel fine."

"I have you on my caseload, right? Retsu says that she means you're my indirect child, and I am not arguing with her. Now, don't argue with me, and go inside."

Renji braces and wraps an arm around Kenpachi's leg as they practically barrel him down. Izuru searches for some unmarked skin that he can give a reassuring pat. Instead, he settles for giving his sloppy ponytail a gentle yank.

"Juushiro still needs help…" Izuru murmurs. "I can go back in there."

"I know my husband; Juushiro's relieved to have control of his kitchen after being forbidden from cleaning," he promises. "I'll go help him."

"Husband?" Renji curls his lip into a sneer. "You're a faggot?"

"Some people use that term." Shunsui takes a deep breath. "Juushiro prefers the terms homosexual or queer. Our household does not have many strict rules but using derogatory terms like that isn't nor will it ever be allowed. Is that understood?"

Renji drops his arm and backs away from his siblings. He takes another deep breath. It is a learned behavior, an ugly one which he and Juushiro might be able to undo.

Once he approaches and breaks through his anger, that is.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Bleach' nor am I profiting from this.

Warning(s): implied/referenced child abuse.

* * *

In Renji's opinion, everyone needs a week minimum before adjusting to the new house and parents. His adjustment period involves learning his expected chores, routine, and rules. It also means breaking in typically starchy sheets.

Worse, he faces the most difficult task: determining whether these are parents that embrace nightlights or insist everyone face their fears.

Juushiro and Shunsui seem like nightlight embracers with an occasional hallway light on. Asking might make them think he's still a baby, though. Asking could come off as being whiny and demanding. His choice falls on silence, which would work much better was this a 'children are to be seen and not heard' household.

Here, it draws all the wrong attention.

Izuru and Momo keep giving him their signature looks.

His concern could be mistaken for a stomachache given that he appears to have just sucked down an entire bag of candy.

Her expression is unmistakable and comes complete with maternal tongue clicking.

It only worsens as Shunsui performs another round. Everyone is getting refills without asking and being reminded that a second helping is perfectly acceptable here.

Renji hasn't touched either. His stomach does a panicked flop as he comes closer and closer.

"I'm done," he practically shouts. "Can I leave now?"

"You haven't touched anything." Juushiro frowns with obvious concern. "Is there something wrong with the food?"

"I just don't feel hungry," he mutters and scooches back from the table. "I'm ready for bed now."

Juushiro offers an entirely different meal or he can just warm up leftovers would he prefer that. Is something touching on the plate that shouldn't be? Is there an allergy that he missed?

Renji pretends not to hear a word and closes his bedroom door behind him as gently as he can. A slammed door has the potential to draw fury or more questions.

Lying should be just as simple as in his previous households. But lying to these guys feels like kicking a puppy or stomping on broken glass barefoot.

Izuru could only lie about his feelings while their sister treats every lie like a kicked puppy. He has no hopes of relying on them for a cover story. But he doesn't turn away when they wander in without knocking.

"Juushiro saved you a plate," Izuru whispers. "Don't close the door all the way. We want them to trust us, remember?"

Momo rolls her eyes. "We don't steal or beat each other up when no one's looking."

"I ate enough during lunch," he promises. "I'm not hungry."

Izuru and Momo exchange a look and shake their heads. It looks like they're preparing for the classic older/wiser sibling logic, which he always loses against. Momo comes towards him with that maternal expression. For Toshiro, it means everything will be okay. For him, though, it means time for the overbearing surrogate mother performance which ends in a fight.

"I'll kick you," he warns. "I won't bite anymore. I'll still kick, though."

"I knew that wouldn't work," Izuru sighs. "I can use the bathroom right after we go to bed and forget to turn the hallway light off."

"You're clumsy with lights on. How can you even find the switch?"

"I'm just trying to help, and don't you even think about kicking her."

Momo shushes them and takes a deep breath. "Izuru is trying to be helpful. You can always find our bedrooms should you need us."

It still doesn't feel like a win against the older/wiser sibling logic.

* * *

No matter how many times he hopes or wishes, a disaster never arrives which prevents bedtime.

Juushiro and Shunsui tiptoe into his bedroom despite there being no way the others are already asleep.

Renji curls up tighter and tighter until he can press himself against the wall.

"I understand how difficult transitioning into a new home can be." Juushiro perches on the edge of the bed. "I grew up expecting to live in the same place forever as did my brothers and sisters. It was complicated by my health problems, though. My parents took turns for the long drive to doctor's appointments, but that put a strain on our family both emotionally and financially."

His eyes grow misty for a moment. Then, he blinks and clears his throat until the mist is gone.

"It might've been easier had our parents split us up between relatives until everything settled. Instead, we downsized to a much smaller house. I struggled with the adjustment as did my brothers and sisters, but we had each other. It helped we were angry at the same things."

"I'm the angry one," he mumbles. "Izuru is just sad. Toshiro is probably happy."

"You don't have to share with us right now. Now, is there anything we can do to make the transition easier?"

Renji shrugs; unwilling to be a baby and unable to lie. Juushiro stands but doesn't move towards the door just yet.

"Our door will be open in case you need anything tonight. I hope you sleep well."

"I might snore," Shunsui warns. "I am not a heavy sleeper, though and will wake up should you need anything."

Everyone is nice until you wake them up because you need something. But he nods and doesn't argue even when they hesitate in the doorway.

He won't need them. He won't even need Izuru or Momo tonight. It becomes his lullaby until he dozes off still pressed up against the wall.

* * *

His room is unfamiliar. His bed is wet, and his pajamas are cold. Renji bites down on his lip and tries willing the tears away. It doesn't work, and his eyes become misty as he squirms from the bed.

He tiptoes past closed doors, sniffling as he approaches their open bedroom door. A hallway light illuminates their bed and floor with a warm glow.

Juushiro sleeps like a fairy tale creature with his braid dangling by his shoulder and his hands folded over his stomach, oblivious to his partners rattling snores. He takes a deep breath and tries blinking away the mist. His lip is beginning to sting.

It takes just a light shake to wake Juushiro, who rises with too much grace for a man whose sleep is being disturbed.

"I need some help," he whispers. "I'm sorry…"

Juushiro nods and nudges Shunsui until he wakes up. "I could use some help with the laundry, love."

"I got it," he promises and stumbles from the bed. "I got it."

Juushiro throws the covers back and guides him toward their adjoined bathroom. Renji halts in the doorway and watches as he grabs a fresh towel and pushes dirty ones aside with his foot.

A bathtub is different than that washtub Gin insisted on using. Gin isn't here. No one is gripping his head and pushing him deeper and deeper into that nasty water. Juushiro isn't even raising his voice – but Gin never raised his either.

His heart thumps against his ribcage, panicked and wild as he fusses with the temperature.

"I don't want a bath," he whispers. "I don't want it."

"Would you prefer a shower?" Juushiro asks. "It would be quicker."

It's not the washtub. Gin isn't here. Juushiro is adjusting the temperature and setting the shower curtain properly. He doesn't wait for a thank you.

Instead, he places a fresh towel beside the shower and closes the door with a quiet click.

and closes the door behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Bleach' nor am I profiting from this.

Warning: implied/referenced child abuse.

* * *

Juushiro sniffles and reaches for the paper towels. Shunsui halts his progress with an icing clad glove. His tone completely lacks harshness or frustration as he guides his hand toward the tissue box.

"I cannot stress this enough for you, love," he sighs. "A tiny butterfly landing on your arm could leave it bruised. I don't even want to imagine what paper towels will do to your nose."

"I've used paper towels over tissues before, and you know it causes severe damages. I always forget when reading over files, though."

Shunsui dumps his gloves into the trash and goes for their overflowing sink. His expression remains patient and open as the water warms up. An outburst or tears will come. It might come between scraping some dry mystery substance or adjusting the temperature. He moves through baking sheets, bowls, spoons, and knives while he waits.

Juushiro groans, pushes the file, and rubs his eyes. "I've dug through every note, drawing, and incomplete thought, but cannot find anything which suggests Renji has a history of bedwetting."

"I can imagine not." Shunsui turns the water off and faces his partner. "I only saw a little interaction, but it's obvious that Kenpachi's approval means the world. In his view, keeping secrets like this aren't harmful, because it doesn't upset his position in Kenpachi's world."

"I won't tattle on him but addressing this is necessary. You're not very discreet with private matters, but I am entrusting you to get the requested items."

"I will be so discreet that you won't recognize me. What will you do when a handsome stranger enters the house?"

"Does this new handsome stranger pick his towels up from the floor?"

"He hasn't decided yet."

Shunsui leans across the table as far as he can, grinning as Juushiro leans in and gives him a long kiss. It would never matter how many kisses they share. His cheeks still turn pink, his skin becomes irritated no matter how gently his stubble rubs, and he can taste the liberal samples he took from his daily baking. His skin is just beginning to tingle when he pulls away and turns back towards the sink.

"What else does his file say?"

"I've noticed he has a severe discomfort surrounding bathtubs," he murmurs. "Renji prefers entering a half bath or demands his brother stand guard outside the door while he uses the bathroom or does a quick shower. His former foster father, Gin Ichimaru would insist the children be outside from sunrise until sunset. Gin somehow failed to realize that children playing outside all day caused them to become filthy."

"I suppose he expected them to cooperate and take a nightly bath without fuss," he scoffs. "I forced my parents through negotiations every week regarding a bath."

"I guess it became a nightly fight between them, especially when Momo attempted stepping in as peacemaker. His solution was finding an old washtub, filling it with roughly six inches of water, taking it outside, and ordering them to bathe. Renji would attempt getting away with a quick wash, especially when the water became filthy, which…"

Shunsui continues his work. Juushiro's voice catches, again and again, his voice becoming thick and wet. He takes a deep breath and tries recalling what Shunsui baked today: bread and cookies with vegetables he swears are hidden under the chocolate. Right, he can do this.

"Gin would forcefully scrub him with a bristle brush as punishment," he gasps. "You can imagine how curious his classmates were, and how eager he was to share. Eventually, his stories reached the teacher and school nurse, who contacted Kenpachi.

Juushiro isn't nor will he ever be a fighter, having always relied on wit and communication to escape from bad situations. However, he highly doubts someone like Gin Ichimaru would appreciate wit and communication. No sooner does the thought occur, does he feel guilty for having it, especially since he only knows the man through a file. No, it's not a great impression, but his parents would still likely be ashamed of him.

"I know that expression," Shunsui murmurs. "Would a line work in this situation? I have one: you're far too pretty to look so sad. I never liked that one, though – telling someone not to be sad."

His smile is weak. "I always make these foolish promises. No matter what the child has gone through, I will reign my emotions in. I want them to realize that what happened was not okay, nor will it ever be okay. Yet, I don't want them to see my emotions and feel influenced by it."

"You shouldn't be stifling emotions, though," he scolds. "You can always share them with me."

"I worry an emotion might be too frightening or dark sometimes. You always come at things with such a positive spin, and I worry that my occasional pessimism drags you down."

Shunsui sighs, shakes his head and comes to wrap his arms around his shoulders. His hands are still wet, but he doesn't pull away. His skin has been warmed by the dishwater. No matter how much he scrubs, he cannot quite wash away the sugar which clings stubbornly beneath the soap.

"I would've never given up those terrible habits without you, love. I might not embrace them, but fear it would become a comfortable routine, which couldn't be broken no matter how much people begged or screamed. For giving up those things would mean giving up familiarity and comfort. I never would've found the courage or internal strength necessary to become Nanao's guardian were it not for you."

"I remember her first scraped knee," he chuckles. "I was immensely proud because you waited until she was gone before crying. It was our first date as a family, remember? We shared ice cream and she called us gross. I also discovered my lactose intolerance that day."

"Was it obvious that I cried?"

"Yes, love, it was."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Bleach' nor am I profiting from this.

* * *

Izuru bites his lower lip and searches for somewhere he can watch. It's not his original trick. It comes from a much older foster sibling with experiences in both dodging and receiving punishments. Their simplest trick: focus on a spot, make it the focal point, and nod along with whatever the parent says.

Unfortunately, experienced caseworkers and foster parents know every trick. Sometimes, a new one can make it a month before someone catches on and shares the news. Every cool superhero seems to have some tragic backstory, which means he should be due for something.

Izuru would even take the uncool powers as long as it removes him from this situation.

Yoruichi watches him with catlike golden eyes. Her hair has been slicked back into a tight ponytail, one which he doubts anything can escape from. Her office doesn't smell like fresh carpet, coffee, or perfume. It has no scent as far as he can tell.

"I don't know what to say," he murmurs and gives a tight shrug. "I always have my brother and sister do that."

"I think you have a lot to say." Yoruichi clicks her pen. "Sometimes, the best thing is beginning simple and getting to know one another. I can go first should you like."

Izuru focuses on his knees and nods. His throat is beginning to feel thick and warm. When does she start asking those questions? He hasn't done any rehearsal for those. He knows other children have worse homes, worse situations, but it doesn't stop his feeling empty even in the nice houses.

"I'll begin with three things. I don't have any pets, but a stray cat that hangs around the house is determined I should adopt her. My favorite color is orange and even own some pens with orange ink."

His voice is shaky and wet. "I like green, but my favorite greens make me think about spring. I get scared when people start drinking…"

Her pen does bleed orange as she scrawls something onto her notepad. Is he in trouble now? Who does she share this with? His heart thumps against his rib cage, and he wonders whether its possible to jump through his body and onto the ground.

"How come you get scared?"

Her pen goes still. His back and underarms are becoming wet and sticky. Who will unpeel him from this chair? Please don't make him be the first person to have sweat through a shirt and onto the chair.

"I can't remember a lot," he whispers. "I know my mom went to sleep and wouldn't wake up. I always asked my dad what really happened, but he never wanted to answer."

"I imagine her passing was extremely difficult on you both," she says gently. "What was your father like after she passed?"

"He became nocturnal." He winces and grips the chair arms. "He would scream because I couldn't find some lost thing. I don't think it existed, because we never found it, but he would scream and cry whenever we couldn't…"

He doesn't intend on crying here. He doesn't intend on crying in the car. Tears are supposed to be saved for a private, shameless place. Izuru grips the chair arms until his fingers go numb, bows his head towards his lap, and begins sobbing.

Is there a trick for when this happens? Is this when the superpowers finally kick in? At this moment, he's willing to take anything.

Anything is someone rubbing his back, whispering encouragements, and asking he take a deep breath.

"I might not have music right now," Tessai whispers. "I can always try and do a violin impression, though. Would you pass those tissues, Yoruichi?"

Tessai grabs too many, waiting until he finds the composure to raise his head before pressing them into his hand. Yoruichi gives them as much privacy as her small office space allows. Her focus remains on the clock as he sniffles and wipes his now flushed face.

"We can have a short session this week," she says. "Thank you for opening up, Izuru. I realize how difficult it was, but look forward to hearing what else you have to say."

Grateful, he gives his face another wipe down and nods. He better come up with some excuse for his flushed face before they get home.

* * *

Tessai settles for the usual familiar violin music. His driving is slower than normal, and he wants to promise he won't be carsick, but he knows better than to promise that. He presses his forehead against the cool window and takes a deep shaky breath.

"I realize you must have questions," Tessai says. "People without experience in our field always have questions. Their concern usually focuses on why some children get services before others. What makes them take precedence over other children?"

"What do you tell them?"

"I'll never change anyone's view on the system through lies. I share the unfortunate truth: we don't have enough people to go around. A child with medical needs will receive services sooner than someone without. Now, some caseworkers have connections and use those to their advantage."

"How come no one is helping Toshiro? He needs help, too."

"Isane is doing her best to find someone; we're all doing our best," he promises. "I was once roommates with Yoruichi and our friend, Kisuke. Do you know what truly bonded us? Every finals week, we would pool our money and buy as many snacks as possible. It was never anything healthy either. It was always comfort foods. We would eat too much, study, and usually end the night in tears while stressing that we would fail our tests."

"You never panic, though."

"I panicked over everything. I feared to leave the house and lost interest in everything. I would sleep for hours until someone got home. Were it not for hers and Kisuke's persistence and love, I would've remained in that state and not become anything more."

"I don't know what to tell her."

"I know; opening up takes time, especially when it comes to strangers. I won't promise it gets easier in the next session, but she genuinely wants to help you otherwise she wouldn't have chosen this work. I imagine she isn't the only one that wants to hear what you have to say."

Izuru gives his face one more check before going inside. His cheeks have thankfully gone from red into pink, but the puffiness is still obvious. Tessai gives him what he must believe is a reassuring smile meant to promise everything will be fine.

"I don't know how well it can go," he warns. "I promise to try sharing, though."

"I'm extremely proud, more than you will ever know."

His hopefulness is small and tender, but he remains determined to keep it no matter what he encounters inside.

Izuru knows one certain from living in this house.

Juushiro does what he can to maintain the cleanliness, which usually happens once everyone else goes to bed and when his health allows it.

Now, it appears their house has consumed everything, became nauseous and vomited in the living room.

Toshiro sits among the carnage, playing with some mismatched socks. Juushiro lies on the couch, his hair freed from its usual braid. It hangs over the couch arm, long and shiny.

"I don't mean to be rude," he says carefully. "What happened? Where is everyone else?"

"Shunsui's running errands, Momo is organizing her room, and I believe she dragged Renji into helping. How was it? Do you like the doctor?"

"I'm still deciding." Izuru shrugs and glances towards Toshiro. "I should've warned you when we got here. Toshiro couldn't care less about toys that are shiny or sing. Toshiro loves simple things like playing with clothes or squeezing something that can respond."

"I didn't know that." Juushiro sits up with an excited glimmer in his eyes. "Does he have a particular favorite? Does he ever respond to them?"

"I mean, he tries answering them. Sometimes he squeezes them for another response, pets them. I've caught him making noises before, but real words never come out. I can always tell you more – should you want."

"I'd love to hear some more."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer:I claim no ownership over 'Bleach' nor am I profiting from this.

* * *

Retsu Unohana does not verbally express her disappointment. Her chin drops. Her fingers lace together. Her smile tightens. Momo knows her nonverbal disappointment signs and searches for an escape. Squirming in her chair will just draw more attention. Avoiding her knowing stare makes her feel guiltier.

"Is something wrong with Juushiro and Shunsui?" Her tone is not accusational even as she stiffens in her chair. "I've been receiving phone calls, expressing concern that you're uncomfortable here."

A house has never been more inviting between the meals, snacks, encouragement to explore, invitations for cooking, and the slowly building trust.

"I'm not uncomfortable," she mumbles. "Am I in trouble?"

"Nobody's in trouble." Her smile relaxes. "I just want to make sure that you feel comfortable happy and safe living here. Does this have anything to do with Toshiro?"

Pretending she's tired doesn't work anymore. Remaining quiet will just extend their meeting.

Toshiro doesn't notice her anymore. Somehow, he begins quietly preferring their foster parents. Momo still knows his routine but isn't supposed to interfere. Pretending and remaining quiet are tossed aside as she recounts her mounting frustrations.

Retsu's disappointment transforms into curiosity. She listens without interruption or questions. Once she catches her breath, she leans forward, eyebrows arching ever so slightly.

"Toshiro must form relationships with other people. Its both unrealistic and unhealthy to believe he would just need one person forever. He doesn't love you any less because he's exploring new friendships and parental bonds. Toshiro still needs you but needs you how a little brother needs his big sister. You might not like it right now but will learn to enjoy the newfound freedom."

Her frustration shrinks but does not disappear. "I want to like Juushiro and Shunsui."

"Juushiro and Shunsui will never 'make' you love them or even like them. I've seen people exhaust themselves attempting to hurry love. I advise parents against forcing love through cooking, kisses, or whatever nurturing is preferred. It must happen naturally."

"I'll try," she promises. "I'll try and like them."

"Juushiro and Shunsui would like that very much. I just ask that you not rush things – remember, it must grow naturally."

* * *

Momo waits until the cabinets begin slamming open and closed before she approaches the kitchen. Shunsui's hair has been wrapped into a tight bun. Flour has been sprinkled over the counter and dusts the floor. Sweeping without asking – doing any chores without being asked always won her favor with Mister Aizen, but she doubts this will work the same here. Her toe creeps over the line, into the kitchen. Shunsui glances up with a welcoming smile, gesturing her closer with a flour covered hand.

"I'm always welcoming helpers in the kitchen," he says. "I just have some rules: wash hands, wear gloves, and keep long hair pulled back."

She practically tiptoes over to the sink. "Could I ask something?"

"You're always allowed to ask us questions," he pauses. "We might not answer a question but will always give a reason for that. Now, what's your question?"

"How come you're a foster parent?"

Shunsui digs through a drawer until he finds a bright pink flowered apron. He slips it over his head and ties it without difficulty before throwing her an apron. Momo waits until his back is turned before trying to dust the flour off.

"I always loved children but was uncertain whether I wanted my own. I dated several people with both positive and negative experiences and became an uncle when my brother had a daughter, Nanao," he begins. "I won't discuss what happened to my brother and sister-in-law. I won't discuss the person I became following their passing."

Shunsui squeezes his eyes shut and takes a deep breath. His voice remains stable. "Juushiro always says I'm his sunshine, but in those days, it was the opposite. I was a complete mess while he was the sunshine trying to maintain balance. Following the funeral, their final will and testaments were read, naming me as legal guardian. Was I either unable or unwilling to accept guardianship then she would be placed into foster care."

"What was it like?"

"Raising Nanao was extremely difficult because we transitioned from cool fun uncle and niece into guardian and ward. I still wanted to be her uncle while being expected to give her boundaries and rules. Juushiro went from my best friend to partner and eventually my husband. Nanao expressed interest in having younger siblings and we explored the potential routes to have a child. Unfortunately, Juushiro's unable to have children due to his illness and once we learned that, we decided to search for other possibilities."

"How come you didn't adopt any?"

"Some children were returned to their parents. Sometimes, children were transitioned into another home. We've done our best to maintain contact with our foster children over the years because we want nothing more than to see them flourish both inside and outside our home."

Momo fusses with her apron strings. "Miss Retsu explained their goal once. It isn't always possible, but she wants the children returned to their homes."

"I've never heard her complaints regarding her work. I did ask her once: how do people view your work? Retsu explained it feels like everyone is always angry and working against them. I've never seen it like that, though. What do you think about her work?"

Sometimes, houses like Mister Aizen's are terrible, but she cannot explain what makes it terrible. Shunsui waits for her answer, but she turns towards the sink, turns on the hot water, and shoves her hands beneath it without so much as a flinch.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Bleach' nor am I profiting from this.

Thank you so much, everyone!

* * *

Rangiku Matsumoto's recommendations claim three things: booking her for appointments is nearly impossible, perkiness usually manages to overcome the rough sessions, and politely requesting she button her blouses never gets much response.

Shunsui reads over her recommendations again.

Everyone has given her glowing reviews citing her as always arriving cheerful and eager to work even with her difficult clients. Isane takes a deep breath as he lowers the papers to rest on the table.

Toshiro sits on her lap with his brow furrowed as he glances back and forth between them. Isane absentmindedly runs her fingers through his unruly hair until he squirms from her lap and races toward the living room.

"I've worked closely with Rangiku." Isane gives him a nervous smile. "Toshiro might be overwhelmed with her personality in the beginning, but she has impeccable patience and warmth for the children and parents she works with. Her initial session will focus on establishing goals for the family.

"What happens next?"

"Following that initial session, Rangiku will help him work toward meeting those goals and give you both the tools to help him achieve the goals when she's not here."

Shunsui leans across the table and lowers his voice. "We're willing to attempt anything. Toshiro is making advancements in the appropriate areas except when it comes to socializing. Juushiro volunteered to take the older ones for school registration today and managed to avoid questions on how come Toshiro wasn't coming with them…"

Isane scrunches her shoulders toward her ears and gives him a sympathetic smile. "I understand. Having the children in school will be beneficial. You might see some regression from Toshiro following their attending school due to the routine change. I can arrange for Rangiku to begin coming over around this time? A new routine will be established for him then."

"I better have a discussion with Juushiro first. Juushiro won't be opposed to doing something which will help him, but prefers we make decisions together."

"I'll be available with more information on Rangiku should he be interested."

* * *

Shunsui stashes her paperwork and waits until the children are sleeping. Juushiro lounges on the couch with his hair thrown over the arm. A water glass and medicine bottle sit on the nearby table waiting for him.

Socializing with strangers and jumping through their hoops has taken a toll on his already exhausted health. Combining these with three fussy children has pushed him toward giving up on the day. Shunsui carefully raises his legs and settles them onto his lap. Juushiro sighs and fumbles for his partner's hand.

"I apologize for being such a mess this evening," he mumbles. "I should've known taking them alone would be more work than I was prepared for, especially when my health problems were acting up."

Offering a warm shower with medicine and clean sheets won't do much tonight. Shunsui squeezes his ankle and runs his fingers up and down his leg. He hasn't extended the offer since receiving the crushing news that Juushiro's health problems would prevent him from having children, but it seems appropriate now.

"I know how much you hate the pattern and it might as well be a nightgown on you, right? I'll allow you to borrow my robe," he sing-songs. "You're just pretending to hate it, right?"

Juushiro rewards him with a small smile and shrug. "I appreciate the offer - no matter how garish that robe might be. I truly believe someone designed that with intentions to offend the eyes. I know that comfort will come eventually either through relaxation or some forceful reminding that tomorrow is new."

"You're allowed to have terrible days, Juushiro."

"I've attempted remembering that. I've tried journaling and sharing my frustrations with our social workers, but it always returns to everyone needs me. How could I even consider having a bad day when everyone needs me? How could I even consider allowing my health problems to slow me down?"

Shunsui pauses in his petting. Juushiro's frustration toward his health problems has never been a secret. Now, he wasn't extremely vocal until the doctors revealed that his ability to create children was stolen. He didn't scream or demand more tests to be performed. Even then his reaction was chillingly calm as he thanked the doctor for their efforts.

"Juushiro, we are partners." Shunsui reaches for the medicine bottle. "I didn't need someone making me promise sacred vows to reinforce our partnership. Will I always know how to face the problems coming toward us? No, expecting someone will always know to fix their problems is unrealistic. I know one thing for certain. I have my partner through these messes and ill be with him through his messes."

Juushiro's laughter is weak and wet. "I have several problems. I hope you know that."

"Our biggest marital problem is my wearing women's robes in the morning."

"I'm going to request my medication rather than engage in that argument right now."

Shunsui waits until Juushiro finishes his water and manages to keep down some dry toast. Shunsui extends the wait time by another fifteen minutes until he promises that his headache is fading before he approaching the Rangiku subject.

Juushiro nods along as he recounts the recommendations and Isane's promises on how wonderful she is.

"I'm not objecting to her," he begins. "Isane does not recommend just anyone, but her personality might be overwhelming in the beginning. You're a favorite among my family members now, but they needed time to grow used to you."

"How do you think Toshiro feels about us?"

"Toshiro realizes we care about him through our actions. Does he trust us? I know the children must struggle with trusting any adult given how many people have hurt them or failed them. We can only learn more through him being able to speak."

"We're partners in this, remember?"

"I remember."


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Bleach' nor am I profiting from this.

Entering 2019 with an update dump. I hope everyone is doing okay.

* * *

Everyone else has become comfortable with waking up for midnight bathroom breaks and drinks. Toshiro occasionally wanders into the wrong room, but willingly returns to his on most nights. Izuru must suspect something because he begins leaving his door cracked and checking on him during their nightly routine.

Izuru waits until he's brushing his teeth. "Is something happening? Is it something Kenpachi can know about?"

Renji searches for something to watch. His morning toothpaste stain has been wiped away with Juushirou's diligent deep cleaning. He settles for some missed fingerprint on the faucet handles.

"You're going to be a worse mother hen than Momo," he threatens. "I can already see you changing."

No one should be worried anymore. He's eating everything placed before him. Chores are done. Chores here aren't even difficult or physically demanding like some previous foster homes. Here, chore requirements include scraping his dirty dishes, making the bed, and picking clothes and towels up from the bathroom floor. Juushiro and Shunsui make no fuss over his hair or preference for the shower over the luxurious bubble baths Momo enjoys.

Eventually, their patience will thin. Chores will increase. Someone will shave his head during the night. Izuru might protect him this time or offer to take whatever punishment is brought up.

Everyone swears this place is permanent. Juushiro and Shunsui are genuine people. Getting comfortable is dangerous, but he won't smash those hopes for his siblings. Rubbing turns the fingerprints into an ugly smudge but seems to satisfy Izuru.

"I promise to leave the door open in case you need something. Doctor Shihouin would probably invite you in for a session." Izuru moves towards the door. "You should face this eventually."

Yeah, he knows. Kenpachi continues threatening to reach down his throat and extract the problems from their hiding spots. It doesn't matter what anyone believes or promises. Something will happen and the patient facade will collapse.

Renji waits for the door to close and then begins his nighttime routine over again.

Anyone else would demand he quit stalling the inevitable bedtime. Here, Juushiro and Shunsui actually wait for them to finish. Neither has completely mastered tiptoeing or whispering. Everyone else receives their goodnight while he curls up against the wall, evening his breath and relaxing into an 'asleep' position.

Juushiro always perches on the edge. Sometimes, when he feels well enough, he sits up and recounts the progress from today. Even on the worst tantrum days, he manages to find something. Tonight, he requests Shunsui do it, citing a sore throat.

"I haven't heard Renji use any homophobic language since entering our house. You may continue thinking the words however much you want."

Juushiro's laugh is raw. Both he and Shunsui wait for the inevitable hunching over and hacking fit, but it never comes. He wheezes but remains upright. It doesn't matter though. Shunsui's voice becomes thin and crisp.

"You're going to bed right now. I hear another wheeze? I hear a little cough? Oxygen tank can sleep with us in bed tonight."

Maintaining his even breathing is difficult now. When does the real arguing begin? Juushiro and Shunsui seem the types to leave a room rather than argue around children, but he's guessed wrong in the past.

Juushiro moves first. He doesn't attempt denying or even giving a defeated sigh.

"I think our oxygen tank might be necessary for tonight," he admits quietly. "I'm certainly not in the danger zone, but requiring denying ourselves peaceful rest because my illness has us worried? I find that extremely inconsiderate."

Juushiro's admission mercifully cuts their routine short.

Nothing here is what people have promised. Renji kicks the blankets off, sighing, relieved as the house quiets down.

Liars are always better than false promises. Liars are familiar, routine things.

Everything's silent when he wakes, pajamas cold. He can't bunch up the sheets and push them around his feet tonight. A small movement has the mattress squishing. He looks between his dresser and laundry hamper, hopeful for some quick fix. His school uniform hangs, ironed and probably smelling like whatever detergent his foster parents use.

Gin never ironed. Laundry was done once a month in the same washtub which functioned as their bathtub. Once, it functioned as his toilet, during that week in the closet. Kenpachi didn't even know about his time in the closet. It was supposed to make things better. Living in the closet was going to teach him a lesson. Gin never specified what the lesson was though.

Sprinting through the darkened hallway is dangerous. Gin would sit up sometimes, determined to make sure he wasn't sneaking into the kitchen for any extra food. Tiptoeing isn't any better since he doesn't know where the creaking boards are. Renji lies in the damp space, wiggling his hips back and forth until the pajama pants slide down. Shivering, he grabs the soiled covers and pulls them over his head.

It is a familiar, routine thing.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Bleach' nor am I profiting from this.

Thank you so much, guys!

* * *

Rangiku Matusomo arrives fifteen minutes late. Her arms have been weighed down with a gigantic container overflowing with art supplies, stuffed animals and what he can only guess are extra toys. Shunsui steps aside, narrowly avoiding the container smashing into his ribcage as she wiggles through the doorway with a chipper good morning.

"I don't have any cool excuse for being late," she warns, dropping the container with a groan. "I woke up on time and followed my morning routine. Unfortunately, I become so excited over getting to work with new people and grabbed the wrong container. You'll still receive the complete time as this was my mistake. Now, what concerns do you have?"

Shunsui uses the smile he normally reserves for new customers. Toshiro should receive some warning, right? A woman with more enthusiasm than high school cheerleaders will be having some one-on-one time with you, okay? Toshiro has already been upset with his newest routine change, losing his brothers and sister to school. Unbothered with his coolness, Rangiku straightens her clothes and offers a smile.

"We're having a rough time this morning," Shunsui admits, smile dissolving into an honest exhausted one. "Everyone else returned to school, which meant implementing the new routine we've been practicing this past week. Juushiro hasn't been feeling well and is on bedrest by my orders until further notice. I normally would have Toshiro up and following his routine, but…"

"Transitions are difficult, especially for children." Rangiku begins digging through the container with a newfound determination. "I could use a minute to get everything set up. Please, everyone, take as much time as needed."

Toshiro doesn't even raise his head when he pushes the door open. A temper tantrum would be much easier to manage. Removing him from a brother or sister's leg is even better than this. Juushiro stretches his arms over his head, sighing as he drops them again. Lounging with them is another tempting option, but he won't get up once he settles in.

Shunsui gathers up his pajamas and rolls them into a tight ball. It gives his hands something to do as he paces around their room.

"We have a guest downstairs." Shunsui kneels down but Toshiro rolls over. "I understand she's eager to meet someone in this house, and even brought along games for them. I have a big order to prepare though and Juushrio needs rest rather than playtime."

Juushiro reaches over and gives him a careful shake. "What do you think, love? We could go downstairs together. I know you're upset over being unable to attend school, but everyone will be home later. I promise we'll be nearby the entire time."

Toshiro complies with a low grumble, sitting up and wiping his eyes. Juushiro gives him a nod, promising that he can manage the morning routine on his own. Relieved, he rises and presses a kiss to his forehead.

"You've totally out-parented me here," he mumbles. "You've earned some homemade treats whenever I get the time."

"I love you, too. Now, hurry and fill the Kuchiki order while I manage the parenting side..."

* * *

Shunsui generally regards music as an unnecessary distraction during work, preferring household noises over music. Now, he gives the music option some serious contemplation. Each surface has been covered with orders either waiting to be baked or cooling down. A new timer has already been set up. Going into the living room isn't going to make the timer countdown faster, but remaining in the kitchen is just fueling his nerves. Huffing, he tosses his apron over a chair, goes into the living room and settles on the couch beside Juushiro.

Juushiro leans against his shoulder with a sigh. "I was tempted to sneak into the kitchen and steal some cherry tarts. How is the baking coming along?"

"Remember our rule: we keep anything which is either broken or winds up in the excess. Sampling isn't allowed even by my favorite person. I might have sampled during my prep work, but that is allowed when you've been doing the work for hours."

Juushiro nods and squeezes closer. "I promise to help you later. I just need this headache to go away…"

"You don't have to help. Just relax and watch."


End file.
